


Slow and Steady

by Bool_Ji



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bool_Ji/pseuds/Bool_Ji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He endures for perfection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Steady

He’s perfect. So perfect. The way he writhes and flexes on his lap, the quiet whines leaving ragged lips. How hot and tight he is inside. Amon squeezes around him when Liu’s fingers brush over sensitive patches of skin and for a second Liu wants nothing more than to push him onto the bed and fuck him until they’re both overtaken by a mind-blowing orgasm. Then Amon keens as Liu strokes the crease of his thigh. Liu can wait for release. He endures for perfection.

He’s so damn slow. It feels like they’ve been at this for hours, the click of the clock on the bedside table marching on. Liu has the endurance to draw it out for an age, keeping him interested by unexpectedly breaking from his sensual exploration to jack his cock several times. Amon moans, tipping his head back, and a hand reaches up to trace down his neck. Liu’s answering curse is music to his ears. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” Amon clenches around him and Liu bucks his hips deep inside.

Amon looks over his shoulder. Without his mask, his face is rough and scarred — a mask unto itself. He guides Liu’s hands to his hips and squeezes, rocking down on him, and Liu moans. Nails dig into his skin. “It would feel even better if you moved,” Amon murmurs. Liu cracks a smile and they kiss, basking in a familiar, powerful emotion that washes over them both. Liu does start to move, rolling his hips. Slowly. So slowly.

Amon moans as Liu runs his hands down his chest, along his thighs. The pace is maddening in more ways than one. White drips from his cock, smearing on Liu’s calf. On the razor’s edge between pleasure and pain, Amon braces himself against his lover and forces his hips down hard. Liu bumps into his prostate and the cry that tears through Amon’s throat is pure bliss. “Spirits, Amon—” Liu gasps, surprised, _awestruck_ , and, mercifully, picks up the pace.

Amon shifts and grinds and bounces as well as he can, dark hair falling in his face. Liu is huge and thick inside him and nails his prostate with every thrust but it’s not enough. He can’t come untouched from this. It has to be faster, rougher, so far out of his mind he forgets himself and becomes a creature of reflex. If Liu orders him to orgasm, then he will. But now is not that time. Liu wraps a hand around his cock and it only takes a few strokes before he spills with a pleasured shout.

“Holy shi—” Liu cuts off, voice whinging as he too finds release, emptying himself inside Amon. Amon slumps against him, chest heaving as he pants for air. Liu chuckles breathlessly, peppering kisses along his neck. “Wow. That was so good. You were gorgeous, my love.”

Amon’s lips curl in a smile. He brushes his hands down his sides, feeling brand new finger-shaped bruises that won’t fade for weeks. “Next time, darling,” Amon purrs, “We’ll see how _you_ like it.”


End file.
